gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Madster./My Leave and Reprisal
I will be leaving Pearson's side in this roleplay war. Things are spiraling out of control due to him going too far with his methods. He has recently planned to hack and terminate or delete the most important of his opposers. Even more frequent as of recent, war is seemingly his only know option. He says he wants an end yet in reality it's a bloodlust for a new chapter. When I made "The Imperial" it was not to be made an ally of Pears as I had told him. That was to deceive him, but now I'm just going to plain leave. He called it desertion before; well, now he is confirmed. To get me back in his guild he had threatened me. He threatened to hack my potco account, though, I doubt he has the capability to do so without actually scavenging for the account access information. Threats are not taken lightly by me- no matter how severe. Around that time he also reinstated himself as King of Spain. I never really agreed to this so I will remain its Queen. The side Pears leads previously had been actually well thought out and didn't take things to unnecessary extremes. I can't say that for it now. This side is no longer what I joined, and I will not tolerate it. I am undecided on what guild I may join, or whether to form my own. Whether I have my reprisal or not is also undecided. Though, no matter the outcome in that case, I will represent Spain as its Queen as Pearson no longer is able to claim any power within it without my consult. I suggest that everyone keep their account information to yourselves as you should already; any account may be delicate with Pears's plan. This is a segment of a very long conversation I had with him just a few days prior to this: 11:36 Lord Leon Daggerskull Madster it would be a SHAME to see such raw talent go to waste You will be hacked, and destroyed. if you do not change your ways. IMMEDIATELY. It's a PITY, you have to be threatened in order to comply. You're expected back in the guild tomorrow, the moment I am online. if this is not done, I will handle this situation myself. 11:39 Madster. You do realize by threatening I will have no doubt in taking action? If you really respected me instead of did it just for your sake you would or at least should not respond in this manner 11:40 Lord Leon Daggerskull It's a pity, you LACK the respect for me to follow my orders which forces me to resort to threatening you to get you to comply if you CONTINUE down this path, you will be destroyed. This is one example of what I am talking about. I will put up with it no longer, especially now that it has turned to a very unnecessary extent. I will retaliate, but not at such a low level as him. I do not regret joining his side as when I did it wasn't like this. I do, however, apologize and hope you accept me as an ally, if not a member of you. I do not care that this will make me a target by Pears. He will soon have nothing remaining. I'd like to see how well he copes with all sensible people gone. ''Madster'' ''of'' Category:Blog posts